<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>伦敦的黎明静悄悄 by HallSpin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166312">伦敦的黎明静悄悄</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin'>HallSpin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1944年，格林德沃做了最后一个预言。接着他独自前往英国魔法部，要求全体巫师和他玩一个危险游戏。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 伦敦的黎明静悄悄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00.</p><p>他被重装以待的傲罗们团团围住，盔甲咒在每个傲罗周身闪烁银光。没有人胆敢贸然近身攻击，人群自发地让开一条窄道，注视着伦纳德·斯宾塞-穆恩从人群外走来。这位上任刚满五年的英国魔法部部长敦实浑圆，个头不高，头发也秃了一半，但即使是格林德沃，也绝不会因此讥讽他膀大腰圆。他的眼睛里有意志顽强之人特有的坚定神态，嘴角则挂着精于计算之人专有的微笑，就连声音也拿捏地恰到好处，既不显得过分庄重，又不令人疑心他虚情假意。</p><p>“格林德沃，”他扬声，以威严的腔调说，“你被逮捕了。”</p><p>人人都知道这绝非事实。格林德沃大摇大摆地现身于英国魔法部大楼外，双手交握，神色平静，宛如等待帷幕拉开，登台表演的优雅指挥家。</p><p>他听到穆恩部长的宣告，居然露出笑容来。这位常年高居最危险黑巫师榜榜首的男人举起双手，就令在场每一个巫师绷紧身体，魔杖蓄势待发，但男人什么也没有做。他摆出任凭发落的姿态，把双手向前递去。</p><p>“你想用抑魔镣铐呢？还是我就跟着你们这样走进去？”</p><p>穆恩的目光从他的脸上落到那双前伸的双手上，接着他挥了挥魔杖。一副抑魔镣铐凭空出现在黑巫师的手腕上。他叮铃咣啷地晃动着镣铐，动作仿佛在查看它的效用，他很快露出满意的神色，抬起头来问道。</p><p>“现在我们能心平气和地谈谈吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>01.</p><p>任何有理智的人看来，和格林德沃谈谈这事都足够滑天下之大稽。一个人不需要有过目不忘的本事，就能历数数十年来这些谈话对英国，欧洲甚至全世界造成的可怕后果。</p><p>“现在就杀了他。”特拉弗斯嘶嘶地说。他不停地来回走动，用牙齿啃咬指甲盖，一秒钟也坐不下来。“伦纳德，”他抓了一把蓬乱的头发，没有听到魔法部长的回应，他这才从焦躁不安的恐慌中抬起头来。这位沉着的魔法部长正十指相抵，眉头紧蹙，如同一尊失去魔法的大理石碑。“伦纳德，”他扑到桌前，提高声音说，“你不是认真在考虑那个疯子说的话吧？”</p><p>“如果他说的是实话呢？”穆恩巍然不动地问。</p><p>特拉弗斯爆发出尖锐的大笑，他后退了几步，歇斯底里地叫喊，“看看！伦纳德，我早告诉过你，小心他的银舌头！他是个骗子！高明的谎言家！他以谎言为生！”</p><p>穆恩提醒道，“他喝下了吐真剂。”</p><p>“那也不能改变什么。”特拉弗斯咬牙切齿地说，“也许他想到什么法子，好让他在吐真剂的作用下也能胡说八道。也许他买通了药剂师，对吐真剂做了手脚，让那玩意儿失去了作用。又也许他疯得太厉害，对自己的谎言也信以为真。”</p><p>“或者他什么也不需要做，只是在实话实说。”</p><p>“你相信他？”特拉弗斯的声音难以置信得高。</p><p>“不。但我需要考虑到所有可能性。”</p><p>穆恩叹了口气，从桌子后面站起来。他的脸色不比特拉弗斯更好看，对格林德沃的‘审讯’让他们都筋疲力尽。倒不是说这位金发的黑巫师把整个地牢折腾地人仰马翻，相反，格林德沃十分配合。傲罗们给他灌下吐真剂，他甚至没有挣扎，驯顺地吞下药剂，对一切质询有问必答。整个审讯过程中，每个人都神经紧绷，等待着疾风，闪电，雷鸣，或者任何意外从天而降，将格林德沃从牢笼中劫走。好令那高悬的另一只靴子落地。</p><p>什么都没有发生。</p><p>短暂的死寂。传令傲罗敲响了办公室门，这动静令他们都不约而同地松了口气。特拉弗斯对穆恩点了点头，在来人出现前从侧门消失了。</p><p>穆恩的目光从虚空移向走进办公室的男人。他比往常更加沉默，疲倦刻在那张面容的每条纹路里，唯有湛蓝的双眸明亮而锐利，透露出不同寻常的警惕。穆恩想，他看上去不一样了。</p><p>“感谢您的及时到来，邓布利多教授。”穆恩绕过桌子，向男人伸出手去。</p><p>邓布利多握住了他的手，虚晃了两下，闪电般地松开了。“我为什么被叫到这里？”</p><p>“不知道您是否已经听说，我们逮捕了格林德沃。”穆恩克制地说。邓布利多点了点头。“他在吐真剂下向我们宣称，他在整个欧洲大陆布下了火焰魔法，这魔法会将一切不忠于他的人燃烧殆尽，就连万咒皆终也不能将火焰熄灭。”</p><p>“他在巴黎事件后学到了教训。”邓布利多评论道。</p><p>穆恩对这话语里隐藏的赞赏皱了皱眉头。“不止如此。”他说，“格林德沃声称，<em>烈焰魔法依靠灵魂滋养，也只依靠灵魂湮灭。它以生命为食，也依托生命为阀门。一旦阀门遭到摧毁，魔法的炎火将失去控制，瞬间暴涨，燃尽万物而永生不灭。</em>无人再能阻止业火燎原。我们的学者分析，这可能代表如果我们杀死他，烈焰将永远不会熄灭。但同时有人指出，他或许只是在故弄玄虚——”穆恩停下来，观察着这位学富五车的变形术教授。他的嘴唇紧抿着，下颌冒出几根白色的胡茬，他仍然衣着光鲜，脊梁挺直，只有垂在身侧的手掌渐渐收紧。穆恩看不到教授垂下的双眼，但紧绷的双肩已经足够作出判断。“但你认为这种魔法是可能存在的。”</p><p>“我认为格林德沃巧言善变，但从不虚张声势。”邓布利多抬起头来，直视着穆恩的双眼。“当他说他的黑魔法实验危及他人生命，实际情况是对方生不如死，仅凭残留的魔法血脉保持呼吸。当他说他的宏图大志只需微不足道的必要牺牲，我们看到了他所到之处留下的鲜血与枯骨。”</p><p>“你在说实际情况可能更糟？”</p><p>“不。”邓布利多道，“我在说实际情况一定更糟。”</p><p>“还能糟到哪里去？”</p><p>“他说欧洲大陆？”穆恩点点头。邓布利多眼中的锐利褪去，阴翳浮上来。他语调沉重地说，“那你最好当作全世界。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p>邓布利多关于更糟的警告很快就被证实了，却不过搞错了方向。</p><p>格林德沃被逮捕的即刻起，炎焰的火苗便在国王十字车站萌芽，数个星星之火燃烧得无声无息，很快就穿透麻瓜与巫师两届的隔纱，在两个世界肆无忌惮地掠夺生命。不止是巫师中保密法的拥趸，火焰的魔爪也伸向无知的麻瓜。邓布利多没能亲身经历车站前每声死亡的尖啸，但预言家日报却忠实记录下每个生还者脸上的惊恐。</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“鬼火吞噬了他们！”一位女巫告诉报纸，她精心打理的发髻散落开，几绺金发挣脱出发绳的束缚，落在她的肩颈处。塞进长裙的衬衫下摆露出一角，因为人群推搡而染上了小孩子的油手印，与下摆精致的印花格格不入。但女巫浑然不觉。她的眼角留着泪痕，声音颤抖，语法混乱，前言不搭后语地说，“灰飞烟灭，尸骨不留！灰飞烟灭，尸骨不留！”她颤巍巍地抬起枯瘦的手，“我看到火焰上方颤动的空气吞噬他们的骨灰，看到炽白的外焰淹没他们的呼吸，看到他们的暗影在幽灵般的蓝焰中翻滚。我看到他们本身也成为火焰！”</p>
  <p>这是不可能的。羽毛笔评注，火焰上方颤动的空气是一种密度流，由于火焰加热后的空气与外围冷空气密度不均匀，互相对流而形成。这蓝焰却不造成温差，它仿佛与空气同温同生，像有意识似的，自己绕过车站的承重柱，把焰苗伸向逃亡的麻瓜和巫师。</p>
  <p>从未有人见过这样的魔法，几位敬职的傲罗赶到现场，试图用一切咒语控制火势蔓延，但烈焰也吞噬了他们。</p>
  <p>麻瓜们吓得四处逃窜，而巫师们早已自顾不暇，来不及为逃离的麻瓜施用遗忘咒。这些大意的巫师可能很快就会被自己的部门解雇，他们的名字是——</p>
</blockquote><p>邓布利多的后脑抵着墙壁，仿佛只有倚靠着墙壁的支撑，他才能勉强站立。通向审讯室的甬道没有照明，只有天窗洒下阴翳的暗光。邓布利多把脸埋进手掌中，深深地呼出一口气。几分钟后，他站起来，整理了一下上衣，把已经揉皱的报纸折叠起来，放进上衣的内兜里，向审讯室走去。</p><p>几步之遥的距离，邓布利多却感觉他好像走了半个世纪。踏出第一步时，他们都还年轻，意气风发，稚嫩的脸庞闪闪发光。走到最后一步，牢笼的铁甲钢胄横在他们之间，天光从气窗漏进去，反照出囚徒头顶的几缕银发。</p><p>你不再年轻了。邓布利多想对他说。</p><p>但牢笼里的男人先发了话，“我想你是会来的。”</p><p>邓布利多示意守卫的傲罗打开铁胄门，一个全副武装的傲罗将格林德沃带出牢笼，把他锁在审讯室的椅子上。另外两个傲罗推来手推车，最上层摆放着吐真剂药水，依次向下，陈列着麻瓜世界常见的各种刑具。邓布利多只朝它们看了一眼，就蹙眉叫傲罗们把它们带走。</p><p>“别这么心急，”格林德沃开口道，声音令在场的每个人都绷紧肌肉。“你也许会用得上。”</p><p>邓布利多没有理会他的挑衅，与格林德沃对桌而坐。他仔细观察着曾经的挚友，留心他的一举一动。从上个世纪起，邓布利多便练就了察言观色的本事，他不需要借助吐真剂就能判断一个人是否说谎，也不需要摄神取念就能知道一个人的脑子里盘算着什么。唯一令邓布利多感到犹豫的——他不确定自己是否准备好面对格林德沃。</p><p>“就那么一提，”格林德沃没有看他，目光追逐着被守卫傲罗推下去的手推车，“这里不能使用魔法。”格林德沃戴着镣铐的双手咣当一声砸在不锈钢桌上，“你不认为穆恩实在多此一举吗？他已经给我戴上了抑魔镣铐，还要把我关进没有魔法的囚笼里。”</p><p>邓布利多忍耐着，知道这并不是个提问，但他还是回答了，“上一次你越狱的时候，也戴着抑魔镣铐。”</p><p>“Touché。”</p><p>邓布利多没有听懂，但他猜测可能涵盖了‘一针见血’的意思。</p><p>“为什么要这么做？”邓布利多问。</p><p>格林德沃抬眼看了他一会儿，反问道，“你推拒了严刑，打算如何让我开口？”</p><p>“特拉弗斯正在竭力劝说穆恩干净利落地杀了你，但穆恩认为那也许会适得其反。”邓布利多说。他看到格林德沃的眉宇间露出毫不掩饰的嘲弄。</p><p>“可怜的老穆恩，还是一贯谨小慎微。”</p><p>这嘲弄竟是针对穆恩的。邓布利多惊讶地问，“你希望他们杀了你？”</p><p>“他们？”格林德沃好笑地问，“你不在此列吗？”</p><p>“回答我的问题。”</p><p>格林德沃好像故意要他难堪似的，紧迫地追问着，“你呢？你想要杀了我吗？”</p><p>“如果我能的话。”</p><p>邓布利多把这句话说得咬牙切齿，好像他当真巴不得如此。但邓布利多能从黑巫师的表情中看出，他的表演没能说服金发男人。黑巫师先是诧异地睁大眼睛，但那表情夸张而又刻意。有那么一会儿，邓布利多不明白他们在做什么，两个拙劣的演员表演着没有丝毫信服力的戏码，企图从虚假中窥见真实。好像他们做过的荒唐事还不够多似的，好像他们对彼此撒的谎还不足够似的。格林德沃生硬地收敛起虚情假意的惊讶，赞赏浮上水面，但这次格林德沃没有掩饰它。他玩味着舌尖的字句，试探着问，“你搞明白了。”听起来更像个陈述句。</p><p>“烈焰魔法依靠灵魂滋养，也只依靠灵魂湮灭。”邓布利多引用他从穆恩那里听来的话，解释道，“前者指代每一个被烈焰吞噬的麻瓜和巫师的灵魂。魔法依靠灵魂的力量而强大，愈是侵吞魂灵，愈是焰火浩大。”</p><p>“有道理。”格林德沃深以为然，点头应和，“后者？”</p><p>邓布利多闭上嘴巴，说不出话。</p><p>“哦——”格林德沃发出令人厌烦的了悟声，“你不知道。梅林没有告诉你吗？”</p><p>“它以生命为食，也依托生命为阀门。”邓布利多继续道，“说明这魔法靠生命延续，也靠生命掌控。麻瓜与巫师的死灵延续魔法，但它们却不掌控它。格林德沃，你掌控它，你的生命控制着它！”</p><p>“这可有点武断了。”</p><p>“一旦阀门遭到摧毁，魔法的炎火将失去控制，瞬间暴涨，燃尽万物而永生不灭。”邓布利多痛心疾首地说，“你把真相掩饰在这些模棱两可的字句下，但事实不过就是，一旦成为阀门的生命凋零，烈焰便失去控制，再也无法熄灭。”</p><p>“而你认为我把我的生命作为魔焰的阀门？”</p><p>邓布利多厉声道，“除了自己，你谁也不相信。你只敢把魔法的遥控掌握在自己手里，用自己的生命为筹码，下赌穆恩不会轻易杀死你。你考虑过这样做的后果吗？你考虑过如果穆恩冲动之下杀了你，这烈焰真将永生不灭吗？你不是在为巫师谋福利，你在谋杀全人类！”</p><p>邓布利多猛地站起来，椅子在他身后发出刺耳的声响，他探身越过横桌，逼视着被镣铐禁锢的囚犯。他预想格林德沃会感到惊讶，因为他不是冲动易怒的性格。但格林德沃甚至没有畏缩，他老老实实地坐着，在邓布利多咄咄逼人的目光中悠然自得。</p><p>“这指控可真是无中生有。”格林德沃漠然地说，“在你眼里，为我卖命的巫师已经算不上全人类的一部分了吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你瞧，我是怀有仁慈之心的。烈焰只攻击不效忠于我的人类。麻瓜也好，巫师也好，只要从现在起，他们宣誓效忠于我，人人都能从这场劫难中死里逃生。”格林德沃好整以暇地说，“哦，我忘记了，保密法规定，任何人不得向麻瓜透露巫师的存在。太可惜了，你本该有办法拯救他们。”</p><p>邓布利多踉跄了一步。</p><p>格林德沃靠向椅背，视线越过邓布利多，直接落在他身后的傲罗身上，“我们的谈话结束了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>冷月高悬在空荡荡的穹顶中，流云游丝般来回飘荡，在地面上投下鬼魅般的疏影。邓布利多本打算幻影移形，回到霍格沃兹，但古怪的冲动驱使他朝车站的方向走去。国王十字车站笼罩在滔天的蓝色火焰中，借由九又四分之三站台，邪火在两个世界横行无阻地蔓延着。</p><p>邓布利多站在蓝焰外围几英尺的距离，火光照亮了他的面孔，他却感到一阵寒意。他吐了口气，苍白的雾珠顺着焰风的方向，缓缓升到月亮上去。</p><p>这场景像在做梦一样，好像他正腾云驾雾，乘风飞翔。他看到火焰，如同看到大海，燃烧时发出的轻响就像夜晚的海浪，除了风声，水声，烛火声，国王十字车站安静得没有人烟。邓布利多不记得车站曾如此冷寂过，即使在梦里，铁轨也不知疲倦地咣当作响，列车发出嘹亮的呜咽声，载满回家的归客。他站在那儿，好像眼前的景象是一幅硕大的油画。绘师以其精湛的画技描摹出栩栩如生的蓝色火焰，那焰苗是如此逼真，张牙舞爪地好像要冲破画框。</p><p>邓布利多忍不住伸出手来，想要触碰这有如神助的画幅。蓝焰的焰苗舔舐过他的指尖。</p><p>邓布利多猛地收回手。</p><p>他的心脏狂跳，嘴里哈出的白气令火焰好像飘远了。回过神来，才注意到火光已经近在咫尺，只要他再向前一步，顷刻就会被火焰吞没。</p><p>邓布利多趔趄了一下，慌张地向后退去。魔法蔓延的速度比上午快了一些，也许因为这一天供养的‘肥料’丰饶，让它成长的速度又更上一步。</p><p>得把这个消息告诉穆恩。</p><p>邓布利多想。把不断试图挤进脑海的疑问推到一边。</p><p>——他刚才是……碰到火焰了吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p>邓布利多从未见过格林德沃如此狼狈不堪的模样。他的额头，嘴角，鼻子都在流血，双手被铰链捆在椅背后，上半身趴伏在冰冷的不锈钢桌面上，如同受伤的野兽剧烈喘息。这场景让邓布利多感到一丝报复的快感。</p><p>过去四天里，伦敦犹如鲜活的炼狱。第一天世界兵荒马乱，麻瓜们撕扯着喉咙四处逃窜，穆恩从麻瓜政府筋疲力尽地返回魔法部，二十分钟后，根植于魔法世界数百年的保密法宣布暂时废止。以国王十字车站为中心，巫师们倾巢出动，借助门钥匙，幻影移形咒和诸多便捷的魔法，在接下来的两天里转移了大部分麻瓜。霍格沃兹正式停止授课，小巫师们在一天内全部离开学校，大火蔓延的第三天，蓝色的焰火烧到城堡前的桥拱。</p><p>但这些仍远远不够。</p><p>即使穆恩协助丘吉尔，将多数麻瓜转移出伦敦市，仍然有数以千计的麻瓜死于非命。每一个死去的灵魂都助长了魔焰的力量，它以愈来愈快的速度向更多灵魂伸出魔爪，贪婪得获取无穷无尽的力量源泉。人们惊慌失措，人们丧魂失魄，人们凄厉哭嚎，惨叫声撕心裂肺。邓布利多经过荒凉的街头，经过几个仓皇逃窜的麻瓜，直觉他好像正经过地狱，厉鬼在他耳畔嘶声叫嚣。</p><p>邓布利多站在牢笼外，透过观察窗，冷漠地注视着傲罗们将一切极刑施加于昔日挚友身上。冷汗从那张几近苍白的脸颊上流下，和血水混在一起，渗进伤口里。格林德沃咬住下唇，咽下险些出口的呻吟。</p><p>铿锵的脚步声从身后接近他。</p><p>邓布利多没有回头，只在高瘦的傲罗把火红的烙铁印向格林德沃的前胸时移开了视线。</p><p>“进展如何？”脚步声的主人说。</p><p>“格林德沃什么也不肯说。”</p><p>四天不间断的酷刑折磨，在黑巫师濒临死亡时施用魔药，等待他痊愈后，新一轮的极刑轮番上阵。但这一切都不足以让顽固的巫师开口。有时邓布利多疑心他们是否走得太远，做得太过；有时他想冲进牢房，叫停这毫无意义的日夜摧残；有时他漫无目的地在伦敦街道到处乱走，又觉得他们做得还不够。</p><p>他的右脑说，瞧瞧你自己，即使黑巫师都不曾如此残酷无情。他的左脑争辩道，这都是为了更伟大的利益，为了全人类的福祉。他的右脑说，听听你自己，那正是黑巫师的借口。他的左脑反驳道，如果残忍能拯救世界，这就是我们要做的事。他的心脏加入辩论，高声呼喊，这不是你，这不是你！大脑屏蔽了心的疾呼。邓布利多一动不动地站着，感到穆恩的阴影又靠近了一步。</p><p>“这不是我的问题。”穆恩说，“我是问，你的研究进展如何？”</p><p>“……毫无头绪。”邓布利多回答。愧疚堵塞了他的喉咙，这重担好似千万磅重，压得他无法喘息。他迫切地为自己辩护，“格林德沃花了四十多年研究烈焰魔法。我没法儿在四天内找到破解之法。”</p><p>“那四周呢？”</p><p>邓布利多哽住了，阴翳浮上双眸。</p><p>“四个月？四年？十四年？”</p><p>“听着，穆恩，格林德沃还在这里……”</p><p>“不，你听着！”穆恩猛地拉近距离，一只手掌沉重地砸进铁胄，发出震耳欲聋的声响。囚室里的傲罗们也被吓了一跳，烙铁咣当撞向大地。所有人都望向观察窗的方向，穆恩却好像没有看到。“要不了两天，该死的烈火就会烧烬整个伦敦市！我说的是整个！全部！所有！每个角落！包括魔法部的一尺一寸。包括你站着的这块地砖，你面前的这间囚室，你呼吸的这片空气。”</p><p>“穆恩……”</p><p>“听我说完。”这位威严的部长重新站直身体，他的身高不足五英尺七英寸，却给邓布利多一种居高临下的压迫感。穆恩后退了一步，让他们都得以从紧迫的气氛中喘口气。“我们没有时间了，四天已经足够耗尽每个巫师的希望。你知道有多少巫师死在转移麻瓜的途中吗？七百个？八百个？这个数字还在增长。我了解，你曾与格林德沃亲如兄弟——”</p><p>“那都是过去的事了。”</p><p>“是吗？”穆恩冷酷地反问。</p><p>邓布利多皱起眉头。“这话是什么意思？”</p><p>“别让感情蒙蔽了你的判断，邓布利多。你比这要聪明得多。格林德沃拥有这样的魔法，大可以无声隐匿，躲在幕后，冷观人们尖叫着四处逃窜，欣赏我们如何为此焦头烂额，自顾不暇。待到烈火焚尽时，人人都会为他的力量俯首称臣，供奉他权倾天下。但他没有这么做。他招摇过市，大摇大摆地走到魔法部前，任由我们将他逮捕，毫不抵抗。为什么？他为什么要坐在不见天日的牢笼里，忍受这些毫无必要的皮肉之苦，就为了告诉我们一个谜语，为了让你得以窥探这魔焰的奥秘？”</p><p>“你认为这和我有关。”</p><p>“不。”阴影笼罩在穆恩的眉宇之间。“我知道这和你有关。现在，挪动你尊贵的屁股，进去和他好好谈谈。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p>穆恩要么就是疯了，要么就是因为压力过大患上了癔症。格林德沃有整个世界尽在掌控，他在其中算得了什么呢？(一柄石中剑。他想起埃菲亚斯的比喻。这比喻粗糙而又不合时宜，但此刻，邓布利多衷心希望自己是这柄未出鞘的石中剑。)牢房里的傲罗为他打开囚门，邓布利多走进去。</p><p>格林德沃仍然保持着几分钟前的趴伏姿势，额头顶着桌面，肩膀剧烈耸动着。他尝试坐起来，但几次都没有成功。于是只好侧仰过头，让视线落到大门的方向。</p><p>“我想你是会来的。”</p><p>他张开嘴，露出血淋淋的笑容，用相同的开场白问候。却一点也不及上次神气。但邓布利多的某个部分告诉他，黑巫师此刻神气至极。因为穆恩竟是对的，他在等待他，从好教授第一次踏进这扇囚门，黑巫师就已经正大光明地昭告他，他在等待他。邓布利多却没有听见。</p><p>“为什么这么做？”</p><p>“因为我能。”格林德沃啐出一口血沫，傲慢地笑着。</p><p>“我是问你，为什么要自首？”邓布利多疾风骤雨般地追问，“你坐在这里，就好像这是全世界你最想身处的地方。你想看魔法部惊慌失措，出尽洋相吗？你想看我们明知道答案近在眼前，却无能为力吗？还是你想看我们摇首乞尾，奢求你的施以怜悯？你想要什么？”</p><p>格林德沃发出一声蔑视的讥笑，接着屏住呼吸，一鼓作气地直起身体。疼痛拧紧了他的眉毛，给他的嘴唇抹上一层凄惨的白霜，但这一切都不能阻止他露出那倨傲的，胜券在握的笑容。</p><p>“哦，邓布利多，别装得那么无辜。我想要什么，你不知道吗？”这笑容逐渐变得尖锐，狠厉。像一声声控诉，毫不留情地击穿了他。“哦，伟大的邓布利多是如何知道的呢？”黑巫师捏着嗓子问，又压低嗓音回答道，“他可是伟大的邓布利多！邓布利多无所不知。”他惟妙惟肖地在两者之间流畅转换，临近结尾时，终于换回自己的声音，阴恻恻地说，“而事实上他是如何知道的呢？哦，他佯装自己与格林德沃为伍，事无巨细地从黑巫师那里打听来每一步计划。日复一日借口拖延离去的日期，直到他开始为自己的欺骗付出代价，终于不得不承认，他不会离开了。但那又如何呢？伟大的邓布利多早已知道了一切！”</p><p>“……这不是事实。”</p><p>邓布利多的声音颤抖，双手紧握成拳。</p><p>“不是吗？”黑巫师抬起头颅，反问道，“还是你不敢承认呢？”</p><p>“我爱过你！”</p><p>邓布利多一拳砸在那张桀骜不驯的俊脸上，“你个混蛋，我爱过你！”第二拳打得黑巫师偏过头去。格林德沃垂着头，吐出一口血水，一颗牙齿混在血里。邓布利多揪起格林德沃的衣领，把他猛地向后掼去。椅子向后翘起来，危险地停在半空。“我真的想要！我曾经真的想要和你离开！我像疯了一样爱你，对你所有残忍的阴谋置若罔闻，自我催眠。我哄骗自己，告诉自己那深藏的野心只是我过度警惕的错觉。你想要的和我一样，你追求的和我一样，你是这个世界上唯一能够理解我的人，你像我爱你一样爱我！你欺骗了我！”</p><p>“是这样吗？”</p><p>格林德沃无动于衷地问。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你就是这样美化你的记忆，把自己伪装成这段关系的受害者的吗？”</p><p>“我没有……”</p><p>“你真的把自己说服了，是不是？你当真相信自己的话，以为这就是四十五年前的真相了，是不是？”格林德沃猛地向前用力，前翘的椅子落地。邓布利多茫然地松开了手。“读取我的记忆，睁大双眼，仔细看看当年到底发生了什么。”</p><p>“我不能使用魔法。”邓布利多畏缩地说。</p><p>“省省这无辜的戏码吧。”格林德沃发出一声嘲弄的响鼻，“抑魔镣铐压不住我，难道多了一层钢筋混凝土会有什么改变吗？”</p><p>邓布利多深吸了一口气，伸出双手，并拢食指与中指，按压在格林德沃的太阳穴上。一股巨大的力道把他拽进眩晕的沼泽中央，他感到自己的身体轻盈起来，像一片羽毛在风中打转。邓布利多睁开眼睛，感受到燥热的夏风吹过原野，拂过麦田，绿油油的稻穗昂首挺胸，摇摆着泛起麦浪。异样的冲动蓦地在胸中鼓胀起来。他认得这稻田，也认得这原野。</p><p>这里是戈德里克。</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“对不起！我迟到了！”</p>
  <p>邓布利多转过头，看到年幼的自己正向自己跑来。他愣了一会，才意识到这是格林德沃的视角。火红的头发在戈德里克的阳光里熠熠发光。</p>
  <p>一阵阴郁的情绪划过意识表层。这是格林德沃感到的沮丧。</p>
  <p>“让我猜猜，阿利安娜发病了，阿不福思怪罪你，灶台的橱柜打翻了，报刊社还没有把你的稿费寄给你。”不安从心尖一闪而过，他感到自己正在说话，“你又要把离开的日期推迟了。”</p>
  <p>“……我很抱歉。”</p>
  <p>慌乱和烦躁驻留下来。他想打翻什么东西，狂揍某个人，把什么动物的心脏挖出来。或者就只是破口大骂。但他什么都没有做，只潦草地抓了一把头发，问道。“你还想要离开吧？”</p>
  <p>“……嗯。”</p>
  <p>他看到年幼的自己低下头。另一股躁动的情绪冲撞出来。一个声音大叫，骗子！他在骗你！另一个声音顽抗道，耐心点，阿不思只是需要时间。一个声音尖叫，你也需要时间！他从不替你着想！另一个声音抗议道，他已经有足够多需要烦心的事了。最后，另一个声音短暂地赢得了辩论的胜利。</p>
  <p>格林德沃说：“我等你。”</p>
</blockquote><p>意识倏地抽离。一幅幅画面在他眼前走马灯似的闪过，许多邓布利多从未见过的场景稍纵即逝，这些画面大多空荡荡的，一个人也没有。镜头最后停在巴沙特的脸上。</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“哦，盖勒特，你怎么又一个人待在书房里？”</p>
  <p>面前的古籍翻动了一页，他懒洋洋地说，“阿不思被他弟弟缠住了。”</p>
  <p>巴沙特露出慈爱的笑容，打理着他的额发，“这可真甜。”她说，“我很高兴你和阿不思如此投缘。但你不能只交阿不思一个朋友，你瞧，阿不思还有自己的家人和朋友，他还有许多自己的事要做。你为什么不上其他地方看看呢？老实说，我一开始没有期待你会在戈德里克待得这么久。”</p>
  <p>“相信我，这点上我们一样。”他合上书，疲乏地站起来，“但我总归会离开的，别心急，姑婆，只等阿不思安顿好他妹妹，我们就会一起上路。”</p>
  <p>巴沙特诧异地问，“阿不思要和你一起离开？”她快乐地说，“这对他有好处。那个孩子应当去更广阔的世界看看。”</p>
  <p>犹疑的情绪扰动着他的大脑。熟悉的烦躁又浮现出来，他不耐烦地说，“是的，他会和我离开。他答应过了。”</p>
</blockquote><p>画面再度浮动，这一次停在干燥的谷仓。天气阴冷，邓布利多却感到自己焦躁不安。</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“我已经把什么都告诉你了，阿不思。”他听到自己说，“你最好真像你说的那样，永远不会背叛我。”</p>
  <p>“当然，盖勒特。”</p>
  <p>“……如果你反悔了呢？如果你突然决定，你不想和我一起实践我们的蓝图了呢？你会用我告诉你的一切来对付我吗？”</p>
  <p>“你为什么会这么想？”</p>
  <p>“我不知道。我最近一直感到……”不安。害怕。恐惧。失控感。他讨厌这样。讨厌这些青少年躁动的情绪。即使他才十六岁，理应感到一切青少年该有的情绪，但他深信他是不一样的，他是超凡的，绝尘的，他不应该像个世俗毛头小子一样为感情困顿。</p>
  <p>“感到什么？”</p>
  <p>“没什么。”他厌恶地说，“你还没有回答我的问题，你会吗？”</p>
  <p>“永远不会。盖勒特，我永远不会后悔。”</p>
</blockquote><p>画面剧烈地颤动，邓布利多感到格林德沃的意识正在拒绝他，把他从记忆的深海里向上拉拽。这些曾被邓布利多遗忘的故事，以全然不同的视角一帧帧放映。他从未这样看待过那段尘封的过去。他渴望看到更多。</p><p>邓布利多顽抗着向更深处游去。两股力量撕扯着他，令他难以集中。只有零散的碎片从他身体里激烈地冲刷而过。</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>……</p>
  <p>“你要走了吗？”巴沙特关切地问，“你的脸色糟糕透了。阿不思呢？他不和你一起离开吗？”</p>
  <p>“他从来就没想过要和我离开。他只是在利用我，好从他那可悲的生活中短暂逃离。他只是在享受我给他带来的欢愉感。”</p>
  <p>……</p>
</blockquote><p>我曾真的感到快乐。邓布利多徒劳地想。</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>……</p>
  <p>邓布利多的剪报出现在画面里。侧栏中报道了他对龙血所做的杰出研究。一双熟悉的，骨节分明的手将剪报撕得粉碎，激烈的怒吼撞上洇湿的巨石，又反撞回自己的耳朵里。</p>
  <p>“我曾爱过你的善良与阴暗，爱过你的伟岸与懦弱，爱过你的高洁，爱过你的卑劣，爱过你破碎却勇敢的灵魂。但邓布利多啊，你可曾爱过我？你可曾爱过我的暴戾如同爱我曾待你的柔情，你可曾爱过我的危险如同爱我带给你的安全，你可曾爱过我涌动的阴暗如同爱我飞翔时笼罩在太阳的金光里。邓布利多，你可曾爱我，可曾爱过我的全部？”</p>
  <p>……</p>
</blockquote><p>邓布利多记得这个报道，那是1901年，他们分开的第三年。</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>……</p>
  <p>“那个人是谁？”年幼的文达质问道。</p>
  <p>“这不是你该问的。”</p>
  <p>“你非常爱他吗？”文达固执地问。</p>
  <p>他听到自己的叹息。“我不知道。他背叛了我，但我又时常想念他。”</p>
  <p>……</p>
</blockquote><p>不该是这样的。</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>……</p>
  <p>“他是所有人中你唯一能够爱的人，是你情感荒漠中开出的花树。你的心没有枯萎，你的灵魂中还留有爱可以到达的地方。”</p>
  <p>文达的睫毛垂下来，语气轻柔地说。</p>
  <p>……</p>
</blockquote><p>他也曾看到花树。</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>……</p>
  <p>“我对他根本没抱幻想。”他感到自己正躲藏在阴暗的角落，从墙壁后窥探文达的低语，“我知道他疯狂，危险，灵魂空荡而冰冷。然而我爱他。我知道他的企图，他的妄想，他的阴谋和他的野心。然而我爱他。我知道他自私，冷漠，对权利以外的感情漠不关心。然而我爱他。——我从未奢求他爱我，我从未设想他会有理由爱我。但这完全没有关系。因为我早已意识到，我对他的爱无法带给他任何馈赠，它不能在沙漠中生出甘泉，不能令在蛮荒之地绽放绿芽，更不能让铁树开出银花。我通过爱他来爱我自己，我占有这爱的馈赠。如果任何声称爱他或爱过他的人不能明白这一点，这个人就不值得他的注意。”</p>
  <p>……</p>
</blockquote><p>一瞬之间，所有消逝的声音，触感全都涌上来，他感到他正浮出海面，海浪与风刮擦过他的耳畔。邓布利多后退了一步，视觉骤然回归。他看到格林德沃染血的金发向前垂下，只有双肩剧烈耸动。他感到自己的心脏发疯似的狂跳，电灯与背影狂暴地旋转。他的背撞上囚室阴湿的墙壁，忽然的冰冷唤回意识。他这才发现，自己也在激烈喘息。</p><p>“刚才那是什么？”他嗫嚅地问，又像在自言自语。</p><p>格林德沃猛地转过身体，激烈的挣扎带动椅子，发出刺耳的尖叫。邓布利多因为这尖锐的声音畏缩了一下。“你他妈在干什么！？”格林德沃低声咆哮，像一头发怒的雄狮，虎视眈眈地怒视着他。</p><p>“刚才那是什么？”邓布利多又问了一次。他提高声音，控制住自己不再颤抖。他向前迈了一步，露出野狼般的凶狠目光，严厉质问道，“回答我的问题，刚才那是什么！”</p><p>“你他妈知道那是什么！”</p><p>“你任凭想象捏造的记忆？”邓布利多尖刻地反问道。几乎要笑出声来。</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>格林德沃的声音因为难以置信而扭曲。</p><p>邓布利多咬住下唇，不让自己的战栗暴露出来。在他头脑中极细小的一部分，他知道这指控无中生有，毫无根据。但他的情感尖叫着，这不可能是真的！这不能是真的！他放任理智在慌乱中逃开，不甘示弱地瞪视着眼前苍白的黑巫师。不断告诫自己，坚持，再坚持一下。</p><p>有一阵子，他们就这样彼此怒目而视，谁都不肯率先退让。但最初的震惊，荒谬和不敢相信正一点点从格林德沃身上消逝。他垂下头，一言不发地沉默着，时间像是过了半个世纪那么久。</p><p>“你就是这样想的。”格林德沃声音沙哑，好像刚才的争执让他老去十载光阴。“你认为这些都是一场骗局。”</p><p>邓布利多的心骤然收缩，但他无视了这刺痛，坚硬地说，“你的心是一片荒漠，你根本不懂爱。”</p><p>“好极了。”黑巫师说，他重新昂起头颅，神色麻木，目光冷漠。“你想知道如何熄灭魔焰？杀死你最爱的人。邓布利多，献祭你最爱的人的灵魂。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>06.</p><p>“即使这个人是阿不福思，我也一点不会惊讶。”荆棘芒刺正在格林德沃周身生长，他重新变得酸刻，尖锐，富于攻击性，发誓要让每一句话成为利刃，穿透眼前这具可恨的躯壳。“这样的蠢才，除了你还有谁会爱他？哦，让我们祈祷这个人不是阿利安娜。否则的话，你就得想办法把你亲爱的妹妹带回来，再杀死她。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”邓布利多慌乱地说。</p><p>“诚实地说，我并不好奇你如今深爱着什么人，我更好奇你会如何做。杀死一个无辜的人？或者令黎明苍生死于烈焰。”格林德沃喋喋不休地讥讽，“我敢打赌，你一定认为你可以找出两全其美的办法，既能够一劳永逸地熄灭魔焰，也不必送无辜之人去死。怎么说呢？在这个横贯半个世纪的故事里，你早已经不是唯一的主角了。——你要上哪儿去？是的，就是这样，去找你最心爱的人告别吧！除此之外，你别无选择……”</p><p>邓布利多落荒而逃。</p><p>他冲出囚室，逃离那令人喘不上气的逼仄空间。格林德沃的声音落在后面，越来越远，直到回声也不能传入邓布利多的耳朵。他终于停下奔跑的脚步，扶着墙大口呼吸。他太急于逃脱那利刃的爪牙，甚至忘记他本可以幻影移形。邓布利多撞上魔法部坚硬的石墙，一点点向下滑落，他跌坐在地上，双手捂住脸颊。泪水从指缝中渗出。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>07.</p><p>敲开部长办公室大门时，穆恩正对着世界各地的来信焦头烂额。不同种类的猫头鹰扑棱着翅膀，挣出窗外，留下满地的羽毛。听到开门的响动，穆恩头也不抬地问，“情况如何？”</p><p>邓布利多没有马上听明白，“什么情况？”</p><p>“哦，是你。”穆恩放下羽毛笔，对他露出一个虚弱的笑容，食指和拇指揉捏着眼窝，“我以为是——算了，别介意。你那边情况如何？格林德沃还是什么也不肯说？”</p><p>这完全不是真的。但邓布利多不知道该怎么回答，“有点复杂。”他说。这可以算得上最保守的评价了。</p><p>“我想也是。”穆恩搓了搓脸，疲倦地说：“我们没有时间了，邓布利多。伦敦即将彻底沦陷，所有巫师都忙着仓皇逃命，丘吉尔来信，希望我们增派更多的巫师支援麻瓜撤离伦敦，但我上哪儿去找足够多的巫师呢？我们已经失去太多同胞了。”</p><p>“……麻瓜怎么办？”</p><p>穆恩摇了摇头，“麻瓜不是我们的责任。”他漠然说道，“我们已经做了所有我们能做的事，还为此死伤惨重。对于麻瓜，我们已经仁至义尽，可以到此为止了。”</p><p>“穆恩！这对麻瓜不公平。”</p><p>“当麻瓜欺凌巫师的时候，可没有人站出来指责这不公平。”</p><p>“你听起来像格林德沃。”</p><p>“听我说完，”穆恩做了个打住的手势，继续道，“我们已经自顾不暇。不止在伦敦，英格兰，整个大不列颠，大洋彼岸的美洲也有越来越多的巫师呼吁我们支持格林德沃的理念，在世界范围内废止保密法，向麻瓜发动战争。有格林德沃这样强劲的魔法，用不了多久巫师就会赢得胜利。”</p><p>“你在说什么？”</p><p>邓布利多感到温度正从指尖快速流逝，一眨眼的功夫，世界好像疯了一样。</p><p>“我没有在说我们要这么做。我只是把现有的选项摆出来。”</p><p>“这他妈根本就不是一个选项！”</p><p>穆恩冷酷地看着他，语调平缓又冰冷，“你有更好的办法？”</p><p>“有！我们……”邓布利多及时闭上嘴巴。</p><p>穆恩眯缝着眼睛，毒蛇般打量着这位紧绷的变形术教授。他的脸上同时呈现出恍然大悟的狂喜和迫切的贪婪，急不可耐地追问道，“格林德沃说了什么？他告诉你如何熄灭烈焰了，是不是？”</p><p>邓布利多张了张嘴，答案卡在嗓子眼里，一个词也蹦不出来。</p><p>“回答我！”穆恩猛地抓住他的双肩，手掌用力地陷进邓布利多的肌肉里。他想挣脱出来，但穆恩此刻的力量大得惊人。“他告诉你了，是吗！”</p><p>“……杀死我最爱的人。”邓布利多屈服道。</p><p>穆恩松开他，双眼迸射出兴奋的金光。“依靠灵魂湮灭！”他高声道，“竟然是你最爱之人的灵魂！这个人是谁？纽特？多吉？难不成是麦格！我一直觉得你和麦格……”</p><p>“我不知道。”邓布利多打断部长的臆测，徒劳地劝说道，“但无论是谁，我们不能就这样送他去死！这不是一个人与全世界的选择题，穆恩，这是人性！是良知！我们不是格林德沃，我们不用必要的牺牲换取更伟大的利益，这不是我们！”</p><p>“这不是吗？哦，天真的邓布利多，”穆恩微笑道，这笑容令邓布利多感到毛骨悚然，“在生存面前，人与人又有什么区别呢？我理解你保护爱人的心情，但我也希望你能理解我，理解我们。你不愿意告诉我们，这没关系，厄里斯魔镜会替你回答这个问题。耐心等待一会儿，我的好教授，尼克会带着厄里斯魔镜回到这里。”</p><p>距离上一次邓布利多站在厄里斯魔镜前，已经过去近二十年时光。在他内心不见天日的地方，他渴望镜中的人影不曾改变，但另一个声音劝告他，穆恩是对的，如果牺牲一个人能换取世界祥和，这根本不是一个选择题。</p><p>邓布利多感到他正回到过去，他用颤抖的手扯下厄里斯魔镜巨大的幕布，所有人都跟着翘首以盼。一个金发的少年浮现在魔镜中，令邓布利多浑身僵硬。</p><p>“这人是谁？”年轻的傲罗问。</p><p>少年逐渐成长，成熟，成为在场所有人都熟悉的，惧怕的，惊恐的却英俊的男人。魔镜中格林德沃负手而立，露出巴黎集会时谦逊的笑容。他风度翩翩，仪态优雅，微展双臂，迎接雷鸣般的掌声。每个人都怔住了，就连先前好奇的傲罗也闭上了嘴巴。宽敞的大厅陷入死一般的沉寂，穆恩的手杖砸在地板上，发出震天动地的巨响。</p><p>“格林德沃。”他嗤笑一声，“格林德沃……”他摇着头，好像在懊丧他怎么会没有事先想到，“邓布利多，有史以来最伟大的巫师，最爱的人是格林德沃。——结束了，所有的一切都结束了。我们完了，格林德沃终于赢得了最终的胜利！”</p><p>“……那是什么意思？”年轻的傲罗战战兢兢，因为失控的局面直打哆嗦。</p><p>“你看不出来吗？”穆恩嘲讽地说，“年轻人，熄灭魔焰的唯一方法是杀死邓布利多最爱的人。这个人，我们都看到了，是格林德沃。但如果我们杀死格林德沃，烈焰将永生不灭，直到燃尽万物。看出来了吗？这他妈就是个悖论！是个不可能完成的任务！我们输了！彻底输了！再没有人能奈何这邪火。逃命去吧！愚蠢的人类，我们已经走向末日！”</p><p>穆恩踏着怒火，撞开大厅的玻璃门，咆哮着离去。巫师们面面相觑，相继在几分钟后散去。哥特尖顶下硕大的玻璃厅堂，只有勒梅留下来，留在邓布利多身边。他伸出苍老的手，安抚地放在邓布利多的肩头。</p><p>“还是这样？”</p><p>邓布利多疲倦地点点头。</p><p>“想和我走走吗？”勒梅背起双手，率先朝厅侧的长廊走去。邓布利多没有回答，但他不由自主地跟上去，就好像这位年长的智者藏着世界的终极答案，令他迫不及待地追随着他。“我很好奇，我是说，当人到达我这个年龄，好奇似乎不是个常见的玩意儿。但我仍然对你好奇，阿不思，它是从何开始的？”</p><p>这不是邓布利多期待的话题走向，但如今他还有什么好介怀的呢？尘封的过去已经不再是独属于他们的秘密。“——从我见到他。”他说，“从他对我说第一句话。”</p><p>“什么吸引了你？”</p><p>“呼吸。”邓布利多说，“在那漫长的，仿佛永无尽头的压抑日子里，我头一次真正呼吸，是在见到他的时候。他像张扬的太阳花，像快乐的金色鸟，像自由的美洲豹，像一切我渴望而又与我相反的东西。当我和他在一起，我感到我是鲜活的，独立的，彻底的。我感到我是我，不是责任的附庸，不是义务的傀儡，不是名誉的拜金者。那时他懂得我的意义，懂得我的价值，懂得我渴盼人们理解的全部道理，我因此而接纳自己，欣赏自己，热爱自己，头一次感到我的生活没有那么糟糕。”</p><p>“你爱上了他。”</p><p>“是的，我那时爱他。当自由就在身边，很难不爱上那翱翔的金光。”</p><p>“现在呢？他仍让你感到鲜活吗？”</p><p>邓布利多没有回答，但年迈的老者已经得到答案。</p><p>“你应该告诉他。”勒梅停下脚步，邓布利多才注意到，他们已经回到了牢笼外。“告诉他你的真实感受。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>08.</p><p>他的第一句话是，“我很抱歉。”</p><p>“为了什么？”</p><p>“妄断你编造记忆的一切。”</p><p>“太感人了，邓布利多道歉了。”黑巫师假惺惺地说，露出敷衍的假笑。他已经换了个位置，转移到靠墙的石床上，抑魔脚镣捆绑着床尾的护栏，发出令人恼火的叮咣声响。他不耐烦地问，“你很抱歉，然后？”</p><p>“我不是故意要那样指责你，但你得承认，任何人碰上这样的情……”</p><p>“抒情环节就此打住，”格林德沃有力地打断了他，“我是问，你还想从我这里得到什么？”</p><p>这和邓布利多预料的完全不符。他想象过格林德沃会如何刁难他，要求他逐一历数自己的过错，诚挚地向他道歉。邓布利多甚至为此准备了一整套说辞。他看到他的记忆，感到他的情绪，体会他的经历，这一切都如何让他震惊。格林德沃的回忆颠覆了邓布利多四十五年来的坚信，他的思想壁垒倒塌了，情感汹涌而来，所以他逃开了。他用另一种假设欺骗摇摇欲坠的堡垒，好让他继续生活在旧日世界。但如今他意识到，旧日已不复存在。</p><p>“我不懂你的意思。”</p><p>格林德沃做了个夸张的表情，“我已经把什么都告诉你了，”熟悉的语句刺痛了邓布利多。但格林德沃没有注意到，“你还在这里做什么呢？”</p><p>“我想要熄灭烈焰的方法。”</p><p>“你在逗我，对吗？这他妈是什么笑话吗？”格林德沃瞪着他，仿佛他是一个跳梁小丑，“还是哪个蠢东西不小心踩到香蕉皮，把遗忘咒扔到你的脑门上啦？”</p><p>“我想要熄灭烈焰的其他方法。”</p><p>“哦，我懂了——”格林德沃露出嘲弄的狞笑，“所以这是你扮演圣人的那一部分。怎么了？对最爱的人下不去手？你不是一直很擅长背后捅刀？叫你的爱人转过身去，从背后拥抱他，——是个他吧？与他一起畅想你们的美好未来，没有格林德沃，没有厉火焚疆，甚至没有保密法，在你的蓝图里将他书写进去。趁他沉浸于你的泡沫幻想，毫不留情地手起刀落，相信我，这事你做起来会很容易。”</p><p>邓布利多忍受着这尖锐的讽刺，咬着牙齿说，“事情不是你想的那样。我们遇到了麻烦，这方法行不通。”他劝说道，“听着，格林德沃，你已经得到了你想要的，世界兵荒马乱，保密法形同虚设。外面有成千上万宣誓效忠于你的信徒，你赢了，好吗？就他妈停止这毫无意义的屠杀！”</p><p>“你宣称保密法形同虚设，信徒成千上万，你却还把这叫屠杀。”格林德沃好笑地说，“你看不出其中的矛盾吗？”</p><p>“格林德沃，这不是什么见鬼的文字游戏！要不了几个小时，魔法部也会沦陷在这滔天巨焰中，没有人能活着离开这里。你不是个冷漠的屠夫，不是个残酷的侩子手！清醒一点，所有人死亡对你有什么好处？”</p><p>“成千上万的殉葬者？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你问我对我有什么好处。”</p><p>“这他妈到底是什么意思？没有人能杀死你，梅林，没有人胆敢杀死你！他们怎么会成为你的殉葬——”邓布利多猛地闭上嘴巴。“你预言了你的死亡。”</p><p>格林德沃做了个显而易见的手势。</p><p>“可如果你死了——”</p><p>“我也不会留下一个被保密法荼毒的世界。”格林德沃接着他的话说，“你猜怎么着？我成功了。即使魔焰湮灭后，还有些老滑头冥顽不灵，企图划清麻瓜与巫师的界限，麻瓜政府也不会任由他们随心所欲。既然不能由我带领巫师向麻瓜发动起义，那就由麻瓜率先向巫师亮出长枪。有烈火的先例，这会成为一个很好的筹码。巫师终会迎来他们的曙光！所以，尽管去吧，浇灭火焰，我已经得到了我想要的一切。”</p><p>“你全都计划好了。”</p><p>“每一个细节。”</p><p>“包括熄灭烈焰。”</p><p>“最精彩的部分。”</p><p>“除了我没办法做到。”邓布利多向后趔趄了一下，绝望地闭上双眼，“真的没有其他方法了吗？”</p><p>“我现在开始好奇了，”黑巫师眯缝起眼睛，探究地问，“这个人究竟是谁？你竟甘愿让烈火焚烧，也不愿意取出他的心脏？我从不知道这世界上有人对你如此重要。这是关于愧疚吗？你自觉亏欠阿不福思，对他下不去手吗？相信我，魔法部上上下下都愿意替你代劳，你不必亲手杀死你的弟弟……”</p><p>格林德沃喋喋不休，每一句话都像一颗火球，在邓布利多的胸膛中愈烧愈旺。</p><p>“……即使这个人是阿利安娜，你也可以杀死她的灵魂，把她的画像扔进厉火中炙烤……”</p><p>邓布利多握紧双拳，嘭一声重响，狠狠地砸在审讯桌上。</p><p>“是你！”</p><p>他声嘶力竭，如孤狼般低哑咆哮。</p><p>“那个该死的倒霉鬼是你自己！那个我最爱的混球是你自己！”</p><p>狡猾的银舌头好像突然失去了他的声音。黑巫师呆呆地坐在石床尽头，眼神困惑地望着他，好像不明白发生了什么。</p><p>邓布利多弓着背，抵御着这忽然的沉默的重量。</p><p>半晌，他听到格林德沃梦呓似的叹息，“那我猜你只能停止爱我了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>09.</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>邓布利多恍惚地问。</p><p>“停止爱我。”格林德沃向石床的阴影中挪动，“去爱上别的什么人，阿不福思，多吉，麦格，或者随便哪个学生。”</p><p>“就这样？”</p><p>格林德沃哼了一声。</p><p>邓布利多简直难以置信。“我说直到现在，我最爱的人都是你，你就叫我去爱别的什么人？”</p><p>“不一定非要是人，有灵魂的生物都可以。”</p><p>“这对你来说是个笑话吗？”</p><p>“……不是。”格林德沃说，“但你把它当成笑话会比较容易。”</p><p>“真的没有其他方法了？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“我该怎么停下？”</p><p>“想想阿利安娜。”</p><p>“那是我的罪，不是你的错。”</p><p>“倒是难得公正。”</p><p>“我恨你。”</p><p>“那就想想这个。”</p><p>“如果我停不下来呢？”</p><p>黑暗中传出一声轻笑，“这是你说过的最动听的情话，阿不思。”</p><p>“梅林，我真的恨你。”</p><p>格林德沃说他知道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>有那么一瞬间，邓布利多几乎就要被格林德沃的平静激怒。黑巫师漠不关心地退到囚笼的阴影中，像什么都没有发生一样休憩去了。如果施术者本人也不能给出‘停止爱’以外的第二个答案，那么黎明来临时就是伦敦的末日了。</p><p>邓布利多悄无声息地退出囚室，没有期待黑巫师的最后道别。他搭乘电梯，回到空荡的地下一层，平时最繁忙的部长办公室人去楼空，沿途走来，形形色色的羊皮纸卷满地零落，墨水瓶打碎了，羽毛笔滚落墙角。一个男孩儿从部长办公室闲步走出来，抱着几罐魔药和一些精美的小玩意儿。邓布利多认得他，这男孩儿曾是他的学生。</p><p>“嗨，”男孩儿先看到了他，把欲出口的‘教授’吞咽下去，干巴巴地说，“你还没有离开。”</p><p>“穆恩呢？”</p><p>“部长半个小时前就落跑了。”</p><p>“其他人？”</p><p>“除了我和……其他几个人，所有人都离开了。”</p><p>“你为什么不走？”</p><p>男孩儿从口袋里掏出一颗苹果，在衣袖上蹭了蹭，眼神飘忽地说，“哦，我用不着走。”</p><p>“你是说你皈依了格林德沃。”</p><p>“别用那种教训人的口气说话，你又有什么区别呢？”男孩儿不耐烦地说，“你不也曾是他忠诚的拥趸吗？你不也曾因为某种馈赠，而心甘情愿地追随他吗？”</p><p>“我受到了蒙骗。”</p><p>“或者那就是你需要的。”男孩儿厌烦地说，“就像我需要活下去，你在那时也得到了你想要的。”</p><p>一针见血。邓布利多想，“你叫什么名字？”</p><p>“阿金斯。”</p><p>“如果——”他刚想说。</p><p>阿金斯粗鲁地打断了他，“快走吧，教授。如果你不是一个无可救药的傻瓜，就别做平白无故的牺牲。”</p><p>“你呢？”</p><p>“烈焰不会要了我的命。”他神色恹恹地说，“我和他是一样的人。”</p><p>邓布利多没有多做评价，他对阿金斯点了下头，离开了深埋六英尺下的英国魔法部。但他没有走远。他坐在通往魔法部的红色电话亭外，手肘搭在膝盖上，视线穿过深海般的街道，城市像一座森林，每一栋建筑都有自己暗沉的影。在这些暗影之间，一道炽白的蓝光照亮了前方一小块居民楼，亮眼的火舌如同蛰伏于丛林中的猎豹，谨慎地向猎物靠近。邓布利多注视着猎豹发光的双眼，那靛青色与亮白色的光令他想到另一双眼。</p><p>他回望着它们，开始悉数格林德沃的罪恶：首先是他的出生。根据巴沙特的描述，那是厄运的开始，这位也许是梅林之后最杰出的先知被脐带缠绕住脖颈，而那要了他母亲的命。再来是他的成长。异瞳的巫师被看作不详的征兆，洞察未来没有给他带来先知的美名，人们视他为乌鸦般的信使，只为人们带来灾厄的报鸣。接着是他的智慧，他把这杰出的才能用在对黑暗与禁忌的探索上，他拒绝对魔法分类，拒绝对力量保持敬畏，他把灵魂交给魔鬼，以换得身心的无畏。最后是他的情感。他比世上任何人都要了解其中的脆弱，因此他加以利用，辅以操纵，培养出一批又一批信念坚定的傀儡敢死队。他用言语诱哄，用力量奖励，用殉道加冕，他说服信徒们认为他们将死于自己的信念。但只有他知道，他们死于他的权欲，贪婪，和对力量无止境的追求。他们死于虚无。</p><p>这些仅仅是这份罪行表的开端。</p><p>火光又近了一些。身后传来稀稀落落的脚步声，邓布利多回头，看到留守的几个傲罗走出来。还有叫阿金斯的男孩儿。他们也注视着这火与光，这蓝色的绞刑架，目光既崇拜又畏惧。仿佛他们也不知道这选择意味着什么。</p><p>邓布利多转回来，感到他已经取得了初步的胜利。愤怒开始占据上风，最深的欲望退让了一步，令嫉恨有机可乘。</p><p>邓布利多嫉恨格林德沃。</p><p>他嫉妒金发男孩的到来如此自由，又憎恨金色大鸟的离去如此洒脱。他嫉妒黑巫师不受道德局限地探索真相，又憎恨黑魔法不受良心谴责地肆意妄为。他嫉妒先知能够窥伺未来，又憎恨预知能够摆布命运。他嫉妒格林德沃能得到爱，又憎恨他仍然渴望这份爱。</p><p>火焰蔓延到街道对面。</p><p>他不由得感到惊奇，他离得这样近，却几乎感受不到烈焰的高温。相反，那火舌掀起的焰风是冰冷的，好像来自极地冰盖。</p><p>邓布利多再接再厉，继续想道，还有什么呢？德姆斯特朗时因为黑魔法实验身受重伤的学生，戈德里克时惨遭不可饶恕咒折磨的阿不福思，法国居所中无辜被杀害的一家人，巴黎拉雪兹神父公墓遭遇屠戮的傲罗们。这份名单还在继续，并将与魔焰的燃烧一同延伸。</p><p>他有什么理由爱这样的暴徒呢？</p><p>他根本就不爱他！</p><p>邓布利多蹭地站起来，就是这样！他鼓励自己，他不爱这个男人！他不爱他的金发，不爱他的异瞳，不爱他的英俊，更不爱他的敏思。他不爱他在盛夏里闪着光芒的大笑，不爱他钻研魔法时全神贯注的认真，不爱他倾听抱怨后幽默的打趣，不爱他拥抱自己时手臂的温暖。他不爱他们在一起时的头脑风暴，不爱两个人在溪水边幼稚的打闹，不爱缔结血盟时彼此眼中的倒影，更不爱血肉交融后贴近的欢愉。</p><p>“我不爱他！”邓布利多说。</p><p>他朝烈焰怒吼，发誓要将厌恶进行到底。他描绘他如何厌弃他们的过往，唾骂他曾感到的自由，鲜活，和呼吸。两个月间的种种享乐都是罪恶，他轻视它们，鄙夷它们，诅咒它们。丝毫不肯让欲念有机可乘。</p><p>烈焰扭动了一下，嘲笑着他苍白的努力。烽火之后，沉降的暗夜闪现一隙微光，以锋利的笔触描摹着城市森林的轮廓。邓布利多放声大笑，瞧吧，他在心中疾呼，这是破晓的曙光！是胜利的希望！他终将把黑巫师送进自己筑造的坟冢！</p><p>邓布利多张开双臂，迎着焰风跳进火海。</p><p>来吧，燃烧吧，就让这猖獗的魔火来证明，他终于不再被那蛊惑的表演欺骗，不再受那精妙的谎言蒙蔽，不再为那惊人的敏思倾倒，他从不是黑巫师的同道中人！耳畔充斥着凄厉的哀鸣，邓布利多注视着阿金斯在烈焰中灰飞烟灭，决绝地闭上眼睛，静候相同的命运降临。</p><p>他等待着，等待着，绝望地等待着。</p><p>但烈焰却始终不能伤害他分毫。</p><p>邓布利多睁开眼睛，孤零零地站在蓝火中央，远望城市尽处，天已破晓。</p><p>伦敦的黎明，万籁俱寂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 废话很多的后记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2019年最初产生这个脑洞时，我正在看《战略特勤组》，也算是这部电影让我产生，如果写一个类似的脑洞会是怎么样的。</p><p>于是，我开始写大纲。大纲没有花太久时间，但等到进行到这个“议题”(也许说主题更好)该结尾的时候，我觉得少了点什么，在这里结尾是仓促的，感觉不太对。于是我开始思考该如何让“火焰熄灭”，从这里开始，这个脑洞逐渐偏离最初的设想，等到我写完这个故事的大纲的时候，它已经和最初的脑洞没有什么关联了。</p><p>在这之后还是不断修改了几次大纲，但一直都没想好该如何下笔。后来断断续续写了很多其他的故事，这个故事就一直被丢弃在角落积灰。</p><p>2020年某一次我尝试写这个故事，接着把《伦敦的黎明静悄悄》的题目改成了《危险游戏》，因为我在摘要中写到了危险游戏。是的，2020年这次尝试就只是写了个摘要hhhhh</p><p>然后普老师从小动物剧组退出，我想我可能没机会写完这个故事了。不过还是很幸运的，有小可爱说来参与一个联文怎么样？我觉得这是一个很好的机会把它写完。Here it is！</p><p>虽说其实结尾并没有完全达到我想要的效果(这差不多已经是常态了)，但写作这篇文的过程中，大刀阔斧地删减了近一万字，重头再来了两次，修改了无数次，结尾更是有三个不同的版本(剧情是一样的)，我得说我已经尽力了hhhhh</p><p>最开始想象中，这篇文大概会有个三五万字，因为我有打算把中间“民不聊生”的部分很详细得写出来，实际上我写了——然后全部删掉了hhhhh而邓布利多忍不住对格林德沃动手的部分本应该是个“重头戏”，因为老实说这才是最初脑洞的高潮部分，然后被一笔带过了hhhhh除了这些，大致还算是按照大纲写完了。</p><p>这是《折翼》之后第二篇我最喜欢的脑洞之一，这样的脑洞一共有三个，《折翼》《伦敦的黎明静悄悄》还有仍然处于连大纲都没有的阶段的第三篇，希望在小动物3上映前我还有机会写完它。也许没有hhhhh</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 部分删减</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">片段一</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“我不明白，你说不能杀死他是什么意思？”</p><p>“众所周知，杀死施术者魔法也会一同消亡，伦纳德，你被格林德沃的谎言蒙骗了头脑！”</p><p>“这就是黑巫师会玩的把戏，他如此欺骗你只是因为他惧怕死亡！”</p><p>凌晨过后，地下五楼国际魔法合作司灯火通明。德法意最先收到消息，他们派出各国最优秀的首席魔法师出席今晚的私密会议。邓布利多站在门口，听了一会儿巫师们激烈的争辩，唯独穆恩一言不发，从头到尾保持着沉默。这无疑是困难的，令置身事外的他者明白眼下伦敦的处境，就好比说服其他人同意格林德沃绝非只是个夸夸其谈的平庸之辈一样不可能。他们天生看不到危机蛰伏的地方。邓布利多推开门，来自意大利的巫师代表刚开始发表他的高谈阔论。</p><p>“你们正遭受蒙骗！”他严厉地指控，“格林德沃才是操控厉火的人，你们难道看不出来吗？”邓布利多忍不住要在心里为他鼓掌，至少他们中有人睁开了双眼。“只要我们控制住格林德沃，只要我们手握他的性命，我们总有办法让他熄灭厉火。我了解这类人，他们贪生怕死，却对权利有超乎寻常的邪恶欲望。控制住他的欲望，我们就能控制住他！”就差一点，邓布利多遗憾地想，也许换一个人，这会是个可行的办法。但格林德沃不接受控制。</p><p>“先生们。”他说。穆恩蓦地从案桌上抬起头来，他的眼眶因疲惫而发红，眼睛里布满血丝，好像再与这些人相处多一秒钟，他就要爆浆而亡。</p><p>“你是——？”意大利代表不耐烦地停下来。</p><p>“邓布利多。变形术教师。”邓布利多谦恭地说。</p><p>意大利代表几乎要笑出声来，“教师先生，你恐怕走错地方了，这不是你该来的地方。”</p><p>“或者你们能有一分钟闭上那无知的嘴，让真正的专家做他的工作！”穆恩不耐烦地提高声音，干红的眼睛威严地扫视过在场每个趾高气昂的巫师代表，仿佛一头发怒的雄狮。这怒气沉甸甸地压住了所有人的舌头。穆恩的目光回落在邓布利多身上，语气缓和了许多。“情况如何？”</p><p>“他说了实话。”邓布利多汇报道，“他的确控制着厉火。”意大利代表因为他的话昂起头颅，“这正是为什么我们不能杀他。”</p><p>“但是——”德国代表说。</p><p>邓布利多打断了她，“失去格林德沃，厉火将不再受到控制。而从这厉火第一次吞噬生命，施术者便早已不限于格林德沃一人。正如他本人所说，这魔法以生命为养料，依靠不断倾吞人类的灵魂自给自足。格林德沃也许能控制它，但即使他本人，也无法熄灭厉火。”</p><p>“所以我们怎么办？任由烈焰横扫整片欧洲大陆？任由人们投靠他，令世界陷入真正的火海深渊？”</p><p>“不。任何魔法都有它的克星。”邓布利多说，“越是强大的魔法，就越是有脆弱的阿喀琉斯之踵。”</p><p>“它是什么？”</p><p>“现在还不知道。”</p><p>这是半句谎言。邓布利多心虚地想，格林德沃早已坦诚地告诉他们一切。烈焰魔法依靠灵魂滋养，这灵魂指代全人类。也只依靠灵魂湮灭，这灵魂却指代特殊的某一个。正如它以生命为食，借以指代全人类的生命，也依托生命为阀门的生命却单指格林德沃的生命。唯一令邓布利多感到踌躇的是，那个特殊的灵魂是否指代他自己。一半的他如此期待，另一半的他却拼命否认。</p><p>“也许我们有办法让格林德沃自己说出来。”</p><p>穆恩沉吟道。</p><p>这个提议立即得到所有人的一致赞同。穆恩朝他投来期待的一瞥，邓布利多回以微笑，悄无声息地离开了国际魔法合作司。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>片段二</em>
  </span>
</p><p>他侧仰着头，看到邓布利多走进来，露出满嘴鲜血的笑容。</p><p>“我想你是会来的。”</p><p>黑巫师仍使用相同的开场白，却一点也不及上次的神气。但不知怎么的，邓布利多却觉得他此刻神气至极。仿佛他此生已经不能比现在更得意，仿佛他已经走到某个豁然通透的大门前，只差一步就能推开巅峰之门。</p><p>邓布利多扫视了一圈肮脏的囚室，与一周前大动干戈的抑魔牢笼相比，这间囚室简陋得令人绝望。它没有简易行军床，没有脸盆架，没有狭窄的气窗，除了墙角落污秽不堪的马桶，房间正中央的刑讯桌，两把硬邦邦的椅子和单薄的毛毯就是这里拥有的全部家具。电灯从天花板上垂悬下来，光芒比黄昏还要阴暗。邓布利多轻轻挥了挥手臂，洗净了地板上碍眼的血沫，汗渍和杂乱的鞋印。两位看守傲罗识趣地离开牢房，为他们关上观察窗。贴心的举动甚至赢得了黑巫师赞许的口哨。</p><p>“你在拖延时间。”</p><p>邓布利多在对面坐下。黑巫师原本光鲜亮丽的金色短发耸拉下来，鲜血发黑结块，把发丝黏连在一起。邓布利多皱起眉头。</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>格林德沃喘息着反问。他还保持着邓布利多进来时的姿势，只有起伏的肩膀昭告他的清醒。邓布利多花了好一会儿时间才意识到，格林德沃不得不保持这样的姿势，因为他已经无法自己直起腰来。</p><p>“为什么这么做？”</p><p>格林德沃呛出一声嘲笑。“因为我能。”</p><p>“不，我是在问，为什么自首？”</p><p>“因为我能。”</p><p>格林德沃深吸了一口气，咬住下颌骨，一鼓作气地坐了起来。邓布利多能听到他压抑的吸气声，能想象到他的腰腹经历了什么样的酷刑。但这一切都不能让他改变答案。</p><p>邓布利多叹了口气，转身离开了囚室。</p><p>他没有离开太久，三分钟后，他带着手推车回来，上面摆放着几瓶魔药，两只瓷碗和一柄长勺。邓布利多对着昏暗的电灯，简易地配好一副药，把药碗放在格林德沃面前。</p><p>“你想自己喝，还是我喂你？”</p><p>格林德沃发出意外的讥笑，“哦，邓布利多，我还以为你不屑于做这样的事。”</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“疗愈魔药？认真的？之后你打算怎么办？像那群蠢货一样，钻心剜骨？魂魄出窍？哦，我忘了，伟大的邓布利多怎么会对他人使用不可饶恕咒呢？顶多也就是粉身碎骨。”</p><p>“他们对你使用不可饶恕咒了？”</p><p>“让我猜猜，接下来是什么。”格林德沃仿佛没听到他的话，顾自继续道，“你们会治疗我，再来一轮麻瓜的手段，接着再治疗我，尝试点黑巫师都精通的魔法。如此往复，期待我终于精神崩溃？”</p><p>“你崩溃了吗？”</p><p>“哈，远远不及呢。”格林德沃啐出一口血沫，抬起乌青的脸看着他，“这就是你们全部的本事了。你们杀不死我，就想令我生不如死。但你猜怎么着？生不如死的人从不是我。”</p><p>“说完了？”邓布利多拿起药碗，“那就喝药吧。”</p><p>他没有如格林德沃料想的极尽折磨之手段。但诚实地说，那并非因为他不想。如果疼痛能令格林德沃迷途知返，那从一开始他们就不会在戈德里克相遇。</p><p>“休息吧，格林德沃。”邓布利多疲惫地说，“你会想念这个夜晚。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">片段三</span>
  </em>
</p><p>仅仅一夜间，硕大的魔法部地下建筑人去楼空，邓布利多在死寂中醒来，睁开双眼，换气扇已经停止工作。他披上外套，打开顾问办公室休息间的房门，偌大的办公间空荡荡的，书页和羊皮纸零落满地，羽毛笔七斜八歪，暖炉上的茶壶烧开了热水，蒸汽喷得壶盖跳起小人舞。邓布利多挥了一下手臂，茶壶乖顺地安静下来。</p><p>他穿过办公间，转到走廊。总是繁忙的地下一层此刻静悄悄的，比起昨天的兵荒马乱，人们好像一瞬之间都不见了。</p><p>一位清扫巫师用魔杖指挥着扫把，清洁着仿佛飓风席卷过的楼道。邓布利多叫住了他。</p><p>“人们都去哪儿了？”</p><p>须发花白的巫师从纷飞的纸屑中抬起头来，“逃命去啦。年轻人，你也赶快走吧。”</p><p>邓布利多对年轻人的称呼不置可否。“发生什么事了？”</p><p>“你没听说吗？”老人露出压抑的表情，神神叨叨地说，“难怪你还留在这里。昨天，烈焰烧到了麻瓜们的防空避难所，镇守在那里的巫师和数千个麻瓜都死掉了。火焰大涨，用不了多久，厉火就要烧门口啦。”</p><p>愤怒的酸液在胃里翻搅，邓布利多感到一阵恶心，好像厉火焚烧后的腐肉炙烤味道近在鼻息。他捂住嘴巴，向后趔趄了一步。</p><p>“穆恩呢？特拉弗斯呢？他们都走了吗？”</p><p>老人扬了扬头，用下巴示意顾问办公室隔壁。邓布利多来不及道谢，怒火翻涌着冲上他的喉咙，几乎要从他的眼睛中夺眶而出。</p><p>“穆恩！”</p><p>他的手掌拍在魔法部长精致的原木桌面上，掀起一小阵魔力波动。茶杯报纸震得腾飞起来，又被魔法流撞到墙上，瓷杯碎了一地。溅出的茶水洒在邓布利多的手背上，已经冰冷的没有温度。</p><p>“你他妈在干什么？为什么不阻止他们！？”</p><p>“阻止谁？”穆恩如梦方醒，双眼迷离地落在邓布利多身上，好像才意识到他在这里。</p><p>“我们不能放弃，穆恩。现在还不能！”</p><p>“你有办法了？”</p><p>“……现在还没有。”邓布利多感到他的喉咙被什么东西堵住了，“格林德沃研究了四十多年的烈焰魔法。我没法儿在四天内找到破解之法。”</p><p>“那四周呢？”</p><p>邓布利多无法回答。</p><p>“四个月？四年？十四年？”</p><p>“听着，穆恩，格林德沃还在我们手里……”</p><p>“不，你听着！”穆恩蹭地站起来，高背椅在他身后翻倒，发出沉闷的声响，“邓布利多，已经结束了。我们赢不了格林德沃。你没有注意到吗？他就在他最想在的地方！他想坐在这里，看我们惊慌失措，出尽洋相。他想要我们知道答案尽在眼前，但我们无能为力。他还想要我们摇首乞尾，祈求他施舍怜悯。他已经有了他想要的一切，而我们正把它们拱手交出！你看不出来吗？”</p><p>邓布利多说不出话。</p><p>他垂着头，全靠双手支撑身体。有一阵子，房间寂静得只有钟表走时的咯哒声响。时间又过了许久，邓布利多慢慢直起身体，他仍然没有抬头，但颤抖的声线已经出卖了他。</p><p>“我们走了，麻瓜怎么办？”</p><p>“麻瓜不是我们的责任。”</p><p>穆恩冰冷地说。敞开的大门吹来一阵凉风，邓布利多颤抖了一下，才注意到他出来时只披了一件薄外套。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>片段四</em>
  </span>
</p><p>邓布利多脚踩怒火，一刻不停地前往审讯室。</p><p>他感到一部分的自己被挖空了，心脏拧紧像要滴出血来。他忘记他如何离开穆恩的办公室，忘记他是否向穆恩大吼大叫，忘记部长办公室的门被他推开后是否还完好。但这些都不及他脑子里正在进行的事重要。</p><p>他想象一无所知的麻瓜在烈火焚烧中如何凄厉惨叫，想象数丈高的焰墙如何隔绝哭嚎的家庭，想象人们踏上远航的游轮，汽笛声响彻英格兰。他们将永远不能返航。</p><p>邓布利多用想象惩罚自己。</p><p>他来到地下十层，惊诧地发现审讯室大门洞开，守卫的傲罗们不知所踪。一个熟悉的身影从厚重的铁合金门后现身。邓布利多认得这个男孩儿，他曾是他的学生。</p><p>“麦克拉根，”他叫道，三步并两步冲上前去，“发生了什么？你怎么——”</p><p>他的问句卡在喉咙里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>片段五</em>
  </span>
</p><p>空气汹涌地挤进肺里。</p><p>邓布利多倒吸了一大口气，从噩梦中惊醒过来。地板上响起叮铃咣啷的坠落声，他挥亮了煤气灯，惊觉手里竟握着魔杖。</p><p>亚麻地毯上一片狼藉，坩埚烛台和魔药瓶滚得七零八落，摆在卧室的简易魔药架乱糟糟的，书页翩飞，叠放在床头的毛毯枕头也不见了踪影。</p><p>邓布利多呆呆地坐在床上，想着是什么激发了魔力的余波。一个梦。他想道，梦里他目睹生灵涂炭，烈焰的魔法令焦土寸草不生。世界静得像一潭死水，干枯的老树扭摆着枝桠，苦草倒伏。梦境中邓布利多厉声怒吼着格林德沃的名字，魔法的波动掀起一小阵疾风。废墟之上没有回声。</p><p>他搓了把脸颊，时间已经接近上午八点钟。</p><p>回到霍格沃兹后，他遵照魔法部的指令，提前为小巫师们放了暑假。高年级的学生人心惶惶，只有仍不完全明白事态的新生们欢欣鼓舞。教师们人人自危，只等最后一个小巫师离开校园，霍格沃兹也终于人去楼空。</p><p>邓布利多打包好简易行囊，走过空旷的长廊。往常这时候，睡过头的小巫师们总会抓着一头蓬乱的黑发，从他办公室门前急驰而过，格兰芬多一直保持着迟到次数的最高纪录。如今，无头骑士尼克和爱哭的桃金娘也相继离开了霍格沃兹，画框一片死寂，半个人影都没有。邓布利多路过校长室时，阿芒多·迪佩特枯瘦的背影还在忙碌，他带走了几个奖杯，数不清的金币和魔药，这些珍贵的原材料很难在第二个地方找到。邓布利多想和迪佩特道个别，但他在门口站了十分钟，迪佩特好像完全没注意到他，于是邓布利多打消了这个念头。</p><p>从逮捕格林德沃到现在，已经过去了三天，炎火生生不息，以愈发强势的劲头烧到了霍格沃兹城堡外的长桥对面。要不了半天，霍格沃兹也会像国王十字车站，成为蓝色火焰中一道壮美的暗影。邓布利多站在长桥的尽头，注视着火舌攀上桥拱，如同狡猾的毒蛇，吐着信子向城堡蜿蜒而来。他在冷风中观看了一会儿毒蛇的舞蹈，接着幻影移形了。</p><p>邓布利多搬到了魔法部地下一层，作为临时居所，他与许多其他专家一起住进了部长顾问办公室。这全都是穆恩的主意，召集无处可去的学者组建临时顾问团，专注寻求烈焰魔法最细微的破绽。与此同时，傲罗们则自发地化身审讯专家，在三天里日夜不停，轮岗对格林德沃进行刑讯。</p><p>“要么是烈焰魔法，要么是格林德沃，我们总要击溃一个。”穆恩神色凝重地说。</p><p>邓布利多理解他的压力。从蓝色的焰火穿过九又四分之三站台虚幻的幕布，麻瓜与巫师就不再是分裂的两个群体。他们身处同一片火海，面临同一种命运，对抗同一个敌人。尽管这可能是最糟糕的时机，但穆恩别无选择。他不得不向丘吉尔承认，这场危机早已超过魔法界的掌控，真正成为两个世界共同面临的灾难。</p><p>在巫师们的幻影移形，门钥匙和诸多便捷的空间转移咒术下，他们设法在三天内清空了半个伦敦市。但这仍然远不足够。用不了下一个三天，伦敦市就将彻底沦陷。接着是大伦敦，英格兰，整个英国，蔓延至西欧所有国家。屠戮欧洲大陆甚至不需要半年！</p><p>“两天！”穆恩的声音传遍魔法部大厅，传进每个守卫在岗位上的巫师耳朵里。“我们只有两天时间！”他没有说两天后该怎么办，但人们心照不宣。</p><p>他把邓布利多单独叫出顾问办公室，在无人监听的角落低声对他说，“最后两天，邓布利多，用你所有的办法，撬开他的嘴巴！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>完结于2021.1.31.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>